


Apex Predator of the Sea

by TalysAlankil



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Blood, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: Riku and Sora go on a mission without the rest of their crew.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Apex Predator of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Power On The Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985937) by [TalysAlankil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil). 



> I couldn't leave that pirate/merman AU behind without using it for _some_ smut :3c

Riku rarely got to see Sora like this, in spite of the life they led; in fact, the only other instance he could think of was after the Observatory. When he was truly wild and unchained, revealing, even in human form, his true nature as a merman: the apex predator of the seas.

Last time, events had conspired to keep them away from each other after the battle. This time, though, was very much the opposite.

They had gone on a mission together, leaving the crew in a coastal Florida town, while the two of them went to search for a treasure they'd received a tip for. They found their quarry in an abandoned witch's hurt after two days of traveling. Signs of rampage and plunder were all over the place, and the witch's bones were left in the midst of the chaos, a grim tell of her eventual fate. But among those bones of hers, was the one item of worth her murderers hadn't found: a set of divining bones. Another magical trinket for Kairi to play with or relinquish to Nassau, depending on what it could do. Riku didn't think this one would be the answer he'd been so desperately looking for.

The night before, Riku had noticed that they were being followed by a group of Spanish privateers, so they decided to take a longer route back to town, following the shoreline instead of the road. In spite of the subterfuge, by nightfall, their pursuers caught up with them. They had been setting up camp for the night when the privateers' presence was revealed by the sound of footsteps crunching wet sand beneath them. Riku's hair stood up on end, and he looked up from the tent he'd been pitching to glance at Sora, who nodded silently, taking the Keyblade in his hand.

There were only three of them—which took Riku aback, as he'd been sure there were more of them the night before. The reason for their absence, however, made itself known in a series of raging explosions all around them, sending sand flying in a dusty cloud. Stunned, Riku scrambled to his feet, his eyes naturally turning to the horizon.

There, on the water, a ship had appeared, the colors it flew under announcing it clearly as the privateers' ship. They must have split up their group in order to bring the ship over for an ambush.

Riku drew his cutlass by reflex, though he wasn't sure what he could do if the ship fired again. Sora, however, didn't hesitate. "Hold those three back for as long as you can," he said. "And _stay safe_."

He leapt in the waves, his body shifting in a flash of blue as it always did. Riku didn't bother to watch him swim over to the privateer ship; he knew they wouldn't have time to reload their guns before Sora reached them. He had his own foes to deal with, and while he'd certainly improved in using a sword, this wasn't a fair fight.

Riku focused on doing as Sora had suggested: he played defense, retreating down the beach rather than risk getting hurt. The bones were in their tent, and sure, leaving them behind might allow the privateers to get their hands on them, but Sora had made it abundantly clear before: no treasure was worth Riku's life to him. Riku tended to agree with that.

It didn't make much of a difference, in the end. He toyed with the privateers for a dozen minutes now, dashing and weaving and blocking, kicking sand and sweeping legs and using every other dirty trick Xion and Yozora had taught him. He was starting to tire out when, at last, he heard the distinct crack he'd grown all too familiar with. A ship going down.

The privateers heard it too, and their eyes snapped to their ship. Riku but didn't bother to look, trusting Sora's work; instead, he feigned forward, and took down one of the privateers. The other two recovered after that, but Riku had placed himself so that they had their back to the sea. They didn't stand a chance; the blue streak of Sora's body flashed in Riku's vision; then Sora leapt out of the water, his Keyblade biting into one of the privateers' legs.

To the man's credit, he attempted to fight back in spite of his wound, as did the other one. But Sora was a whirlwind of fury, armed with a magical sword and his own exceptional strength, with cunning and experience beyond his years, and with anger over seeing his over threatened. It was mere moments before the men were down, their blood seeping into the sand, and Sora stood over them, panting hard.

Riku hadn't even moved to help Sora, too transfixed by the spectacle before him. He sheathed his sword absently, and took a step towards Sora. Sora, who was naked, covered in blood, sweat and seawater, feral and dangerous and _utterly gorgeous_.

Seeing him like that, Riku felt consumed by desire, burning and all-encompassing. He put a hand to Sora's chest, finding his skin as hot as the fire that raged in Riku's mind. Sora's eyes flashed with brief worry when he looked at him; then that feeling turned to ashes as they filled with a lust to match Riku's own—a desire that made itself more than apparent as Sora's cock hardened into Riku's hand.

Sora hooked his hand that held the Keyblade behind Riku's neck, and he brought him down into a kiss, devouring Riku's lips, his tongue, and rendering his entire body pliant under Sora's strength. It took every remaining ounce of clarity in Riku's brain to breathe out the words, "Not here," glancing at the corpses just a few steps away.

With a huff of frustration, Sora blindly threw the Keyblade towards their tent, then placed a hand behind each of Riku's thighs, lifting him up as he started to walk to their tent as well. Riku responded obligingly, hooking his legs around Sora's waist and his arms behind Sora's neck.

He bent down to kiss Sora more, and ground his ass against Sora's cock, desperate for more contact. Sora groaned into his mouth in response, and shifted his grip on Riku, holding him up with just one hand under his ass while the other worked on undoing the laces of his shirt. When the knots resisted his clumsy attempt, he pulled harder, forcing Riku to bend forward and press his face against Sora's shoulder. The laces broke, and some of the cloth tore under the force as well, but Riku was too heated to mind. He let the shirt fall into the sand, his thoughts lost in the feeling of Sora's lips on him, his teeth grazing Riku's skin.

Sora carried him all the way to their tent, where he was forced to put Riku down. As soon as Riku's feet hit the sand, Sora's hands went to his hips and he guided him inside. The cramped space inside the tent forced Riku to lower himself to a crouch, though it only lasted for a moment: Sora pushed him backwards, and Riku sprawled on their bedroll with a grunt. His protest died in his throat as he saw the dark, consuming look in Sora's eyes, awakening Riku's body in turn.

Crouching at Riku's feet, Sora hastily pulled his boots off and took off the rest of Riku's clothes in a single, smooth motion. Then he moved on top of Riku, looming over him, intimidating in spite of his shorter stature through sheer charisma and strength. Riku's eyes roamed over his body in the low light, catching on every scar, every smear of dried blood, before drifting to his hard cock. His hand went to it, but before he could grab a hold of it, Sora grabbed his wrists and pinned Riku's hands above his head.

He lowered his head until their noses were just about to touch, his breath hot on Riku's lips. "They can't take you from me," he said in a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere," Riku replied, short on breath.

"Good. You're mine."

The words rang in Riku's ears, making him catch his breath. He was already hard, but he felt like his cock was growing _harder_ from hearing that. "I am," he said, lost in the raging ocean of Sora's eyes.

Sora hummed in response. He pressed his lips to Riku's, barely a kiss, then drifted down his neck. When he bit down into the soft skin at the crook of Riku's neck, Riku moaned so loud it sent a rush of shame through his veins, even if there was no one to overhear them. His dick responded too, with an enthusiastic twitch.

Drawing back, Sora knelt between Riku's legs and grabbed each of his thighs again, spreading them until Riku's knees were almost up to his chin. Riku's breath quickened at that, briefly remembering the day they'd met and the position he'd been tied up in. But he didn't move, keeping his hands were Sora had placed them, and waited expectantly.

Then Sora lowered himself and kissed Riku's balls. Riku hissed in expectation, but instead of moving up to put his lips around Riku's shaft, he moved sideways, to his inner thigh, working his mouth over the flesh there. It wasn't as soft as it had once been, worked into hard muscle by life on the sea, but it was still sensitive enough that when Sora bit into it, Riku cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Sora pulled back then, looking up at Riku with a predatory grin and making sure Riku's eyes were on him. Then he lowered himself again.

Riku's breath caught when Sora's lips moved to the crack of his ass, and when Sora's tongue pressed against his hole, his back arched as he let out a cry of surprise. "What're you—"

"Shh," Sora whispered, the air from his breath feeling cold on Riku's wet skin. Then his tongue went to work again, prying Riku's hole open. It was easy to relax for Sora now, his body well-practiced, even if this was something new.

Sora's tongue darted in and out of him, teasing, licking, pushing in, each stroke and motion sending pleasant sparks through Riku's entire body. It was different from having Sora's cock inside him; there was no overwhelming sensation of being filled, no stretching. This was subtle and agile, but just as effective at making him writhe. He felt like an instrument played by Sora, each of his moans a different note.

One of Sora's hands drifted down his thigh, until it was cupping his balls, gently playing with them for a moment as Sora swirled his tongue inside Riku. Then his hand moved again, going to the stretch of skin below his balls. His fingers were barely a tickling, teasing touch, yet the moment he began to work his hand there, the feeling of it combined with the ministration of Sora's mouth on his ass built up into a familiar pressure.

"Sora, I'm—" Riku started, almost embarrassed. "I'm close."

Sora didn't heed his warning—or perhaps that was his intention all along. Instead, he seemed to work with renewed ardor, building even more pressure within Riku's body. It was all Riku could do to let his back arch and twist with the pleasure, his toes curling of their own accord, each movement of Sora's mouth tearing a new moan, gasp or cry from his lips.

His orgasm ripped through him with unexpected force, his entire body seizing as come spilled onto his stomach in hard spurts. He felt like he'd lost control of his every muscle, his entire body tensing up then going lax as the orgasm burned through everything else.

As he caught his breath, Sora slithered up his body, kissing the skin of his stomach and deliberately licking every drop of come he could find, a mischievous glimmer in his gaze and a satisfied smirk on his lips as his eyes remained locked on Riku's.

Riku huffed out a breath, gulping to try and wet his dry throat. "That was—"

"Mmm," Sora said, moving up Riku's chest until his entire body covered Riku's, the heat of Sora's skin burning all the way into his bones. Sora's cock was still rock hard, pressed against Riku's stomach, but while Sora's hips bucked just enough to generate some friction, it didn't seem to be at the forefront of his mind. Instead, he looked into Riku's eyes, considering him thoughtfully. "Now what?"

Riku's hand went to Sora's hard chest, his thumb brushing against dried blood. "Ravish me," he said. "Take me apart until I'm in pieces in your hands."

Sora smirked above him. "I do love it when you're being poetic." He kissed Riku, the lingering taste on his tongue strange, yet not as unpleasant as Riku feared. His hands roamed Riku's skin, slicked with sweat, come and Sora's saliva, and the hungry way in which Sora touched him sent more heat through his veins. When Sora rutted against his stomach again, Riku felt the wetness of precome smearing on his skin; yet Sora remained slow and patient, waiting for Riku's body to recover.

Then, finally, Riku's cock hardened again. Sora's hand moved to it, his fingertips softly running up the length of his shaft as he asked a silent question with his eyes. Riku nodded silently, and Sora moved back once more to crouch between Riku's legs.

This time Riku knew exactly what to expect when Sora bent down; the familiar feeling of Sora's lips taking in the head of his cock, then moving down his shaft until he'd swallowed all of Riku. He moved up and down slowly, running his tongue against the underside until Riku's cock was back to full hardness. Then he pulled away, making Riku huff in frustration, even if he knew what came next.

Taking his cock in one hand and pushing Riku's leg back with the other, Sora aligned himself to Riku's hole. But when he pushed in, his patience evaporated; he thrusted in a smooth, fast motion. Riku's ass was still sensitive from the orgasm and what had come before; the suddenness set his nerves on fire, overwhelming his brain with pleasure. Yet he managed to relax into it anyway, allowing Sora in without pain.

When his eyes focused again, he saw the dark look on Sora's eyes once more, he was struck again by how much Sora's nature transpired in this one moment. Sora was the apex predator, a creature of the deep, and he was _hungry_. Riku was his prey, and everything until now had been a way to lure him in.

Sora began thrusting then, as uncontrolled as he'd been on the beach when fighting those privateers. He was a wild storm, crashing waves and thundering lightning, and Riku loved every moment of being taken by him. Loved the press of their bodies together, the feeling of Sora's cock inside him, the way his hands grasped at him with possessive want and desperate need, the flexing of Sora's muscles under his own fingers with every thrust.

Another orgasm threatened to overtake him, and Riku did everything he could to delay it, feeling the all-consuming need to see to Sora's pleasure first. It didn't take long; soon Sora was crying out his name, half-swallowed by Riku's throat as Sora kissed him, and Riku felt Sora spilling inside him.

Sora pulled away from the kiss, his teeth grazing at Riku's bottom lip as he did, and grinned again. Then, with his cock still inside of Riku, his hands found their way to Riku's cock, the two of them working in tandem to tease and stroke and squeeze until Riku came, crying from the overwhelming force of his orgasm against his overstimulated skin. Sora stroked him through it, milking him for all he was worth, until Riku came down, his body spent, his mind drained.

With a satisfied chuckle, Sora lay down on the bedroll next to Riku, lying on his side and keeping his eyes on him. Riku turned to meet his gaze, and saw that it had softened to the kind look Riku was more familiar with.

"You were—" he said, panting for breath.

An embarrassed half-smirk tugged at Sora's lips. "It just came over me. I—"

"Don't," Riku said. "Don't apologize. I loved it." He breathed hard and deep, trying to calm his raging heartbeat. "I love _you_. Every side of you."

Sora's smile grew more confident then—more genuine too. "Good. And I love you too."

He fell silent, but Riku could tell there was more. It took a moment for him to realize what: he was _waiting_ —waiting for Riku to say something. "Do you think—" he barely dared speak the words. "Do you think we can do this again sometime?"

"Oh, Riku," Sora said, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
